No me dejes
by Gloomy Suicide
Summary: Anna recuerda como fué el dia en que la abandonaron y en medio de la desesperación va al cuarto de Yoh en busca de consulo...AnnaYoh R&R Drabble


_8-05-06_

**DISACLAIMER:** pues tengo 5 afiches de shaman king y uno tamaño real de Hao, también 873 imágenes de la serie y 375 del manga y 3 volúmenes del manga (mas ocho en la comp.) y todos los caps grabados...pero eso no cuenta en realidad so...no, shaman king no me pertenece es creación de Hiroyuki Takei y blah blah...

Polly: HOLA! si...ya deben estar hartos de tanto verme...! xDD pues, ahora es que me falta publicar fanfics xDD estoy haciendo dos de Jimmy Neutron, 1 de Beetlejuice, 1 de Danny Phantom y creo que haré uno de Sakura... pero no es seguro...sin contar que estoy preparando 3 fics mas de Shaman King

Hiakarui: sabes que fastidio, comienza de una buena vez...!

Polly: bueno sin mas preámbulos...

**Un Sueño, Un Sentimiento**

_By MarionZChan_

"_Esa noche llovía... una mujer de cabello castaño que bestia con una capa negra salía de un auto con una niña de unos 3 años en los brazos, la chiquilla era blanca como leche y tenia grandes ojos negros y el cabello rubio, corría hacia una mansión._

_Un rayo ilumino el cielo_

_En el cartel se alcanzo a leer "Mansión Asakura" la mujer sentó a aquella niña en la escalera de la entrada de dicha mansión_

_-lo siento Anna...pero es lo mejor...tu padre y yo no podemos controlar tus poderes, por mas que me duela admitirlo...te tenemos miedo...mucho miedo...adiós...-dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba una mejilla de la pequeña._

_-A donde vas mama...? acaso vaz de biajhe...?- pregunto con ingenuidad la pequeña_

_-solo quedate aqui hasta que alguien te venga a buscar, si?_

_-pero mam..._

_-OBEDECE!_

_-si mama..._

_-adios...- se despidió friamente aquella mujer y salio corriendo para volver a meterse en aquel carro que salio a toda velocidad_

_-ma...mamá..._

_Un Llanto_

_Otro relámpago_

_-pero que demo...!- pregunto, o trato de preguntar una mujer de baja estatura, esa mujer tenia el cabello negro aunque mas canas que cabello, unas gafas negras y muy redondas. Aquella mujer ya de alta edad cubrió a la niña con el paraguas –como te llamas- la niña se sorprendió y entre sollozos contesto –Anna...mi mama me dijo que me quedara aquí hasta que alguien me viniera a buscar...-_

_-Ya veo...lo mejor será que entres así no te resfriaras..._

_-Por que usted no me llama demonio...así solía decirme mi mama..._

_-pequeña...pues ahora te llamaran Anna...si?_

_La chiquilla afirmo con la cabeza y acompaño a la mujer adentro –como se llama señora?- -Kino, Kino Asakura_"

Anna despertó con la respiración agitada y con varias gotas de sudor en la frente. Reviso la habitación con la mirada y apoyo su cabeza en sus rodillas mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas

Otro rayo ilumino la habitación de la Itako

-Yoh...- alcanzo a decir entre sollozos, se paro y fue la habitación de su prometido.

Entro silenciosamente y se sentó a un lado del fotón del susodicho –Yoh...- decía mientras movía el cuerpo de Yo de un lado a otro

-5 minutitos mas Annita...que te cuesta...- dijo aun dormido mientras se cubría con la sabana

-Yoh...por favor...- las lágrimas se apoderaban nuevamente de los ojos de Anna

-uh...?- Yoh se despertó rapidamente, no era natural que su prometida dijiera por favor y empezó a tallar sus ojos, pero al ver a Anna en ese estado se sentó rápidamente al lado de ella –que te pasa Annita!- la preocupación se adueñaba cada vez mas de Yoh –Dime Anna! Responde! Que te pasa?- no hubo respuesta...bueno si la hubo, Anna abrazo a Yoh fuertemente mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh

-Yoh...

-Anna que te sucede?

-me...me vas a abandonar?

-que...?

-E...ellos me abandonaron...no les importe...dijeron que me tenían miedo...

-Anna a que te refieras? De que hablas? Por que lloras?

Silencio

Un sollozo

-Un sueño...el día en que ellos me abandonaron...yo...yo no les importe- Anna se aferraba cada vez mas a Yoh, lo abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte. Yoh intento separarla para poder verla a los ojos pero ella lo detuvo...

-me vas a abandonar como lo hicieron ellos? Lo harías si pudieras...?

-Anna...-dijo dulcemente Yoh...

-RESPONDE!

-no digas incoherencias...ese es mi trabajo...yo...yo no te podría abandonar por nada de este mundo, ya que tu eres lo mas importante y valioso que tengo...

Anna no aguanto mas y lloro con fuerzas, no podía evitarlo, 10 años de su vida aguantando aquel dolor...simplemente ya no podía aguantar aquel sufrimiento...

-Yo...yo lo siento...- alcanzo a decir Anna mientras secaba algunas lagrimas

-Sentir que...? no tienes nada que sentir

Cuando al fin Anna se calmo, se separo de Yoh y estaba apunto de irse...

-me comporte como una estupida, perdón Yoh, no quise despertarte...

-Estupida? Claro que no annita! Eres humana! No puedes guardarte toda clase de sufrimientos así como así...

-supongo que tienes razón...gracias..

Yoh no dijo nada, solo tomo a Anna por la barbilla y la beso dulcemente. Anna quedo impresionada aunque poco a poco fue correspondiendo aquel beso...

-Anna quiero que recuerdes que... nunca te abandonaría, eres lo mas importante y lo que mas amo...

-Te amo Yoh...

-Yo también...yo también annita- repitió el shaman mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Anna

-----

_HAHA! I finally did it! Muajaja! Tenia que hacer a Anna se comportara como una humana por primera vez en su vida!!_

_Un Sueño, un Sentimiento _© Pauline Z.


End file.
